entrancewayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure Kite
Azure Kite wuz depress. Canon history The original Kite was invited to play 'The World' by his friend Yasuhiko, known online as Orca. On his first day playing the game, they encountered the AI Aura in a dungeon. She tried to give Orca the Book of Twilight, but before he could accept it, Skeith attacked, Data Draining Orca and putting him in a coma in the real world. Kite was saved by the hacker Helba and ended up with the book in place of his friend. Suspecting the cause of Yasuhiko's condition had something to do with 'The World', Kite began investigating. After encountering a Data Bug in the Hulle Granz Cathedral, the Book of Twilight's power was unlocked, transforming Kite's costume and giving him the Twilight Bracelet. The Bracelet gave him two powers; Data Drain, the power to alter monster data and the power that put his friend into a coma, and Gate Hacking, the power to break into protected areas of the system. With his new powers and allies, he began searching 'The World' for answers, eventually bringing him to defeating the Eight Phases of Morganna, as well as the shadow of his Bracelet, Cubia. In the end he brought about the rebirth of Aura, the ultimate AI and core of 'The World', saving all the coma victims. Kite's team later became known as the .hackers. Seven years after the .hackers and the Twilight incident, Aura disappeared into the sea of data, causing the network which had come to rely on her to suffer. CCCorp created Project G.U. to bring her back by taking the salvaged data of the Eight Phases of Morganna and reviving her under their control. They fused the data with eight PCs and attempted to bring her back, but something went horribly wrong. Seven of the players went into comas, while the project leader, Amagi, who had been using a dummy program, fell into a state of delirium and set fire to the CCCorp building. Most of 'The World's data was lost, and what little remained was spliced together with another project's data to create 'The World Revision:2'. Aura's disappearance continued to damage the network, eventually giving birth to AIDA. To protect 'The World' and its players from the dangerous AI, Aura created the three Azure Knights from her memories--Kite, Orca and Balmung. However, the process was rushed and the AIs became imperfect, resulting in their stitched appearances and lack of voices. Despite the minor damage, Azure Kite was sent into 'The World' and issued the duty of protecting it from harm. When Ovan with his AIDA-infected arm made himself known, Kite was the one to chase him down. His pursuit brought him to being blamed for Shino's coma, having been caught at the scene of the crime right after Ovan escaped. He eventually fought with Ovan at Briona Gideon but was promptly defeated and nearly destroyed, forcing him to spend several weeks healing. Once he returned, he attacked the player Midori, who had witnessed the fight. She escaped and started the rumours of the PK Tri-Edge, and Haseo began following his trail in hopes of defeating him and bringing back Shino. With Ovan's help, Haseo got his fight with Kite, but was easily defeated despite his high level. At the last second Ovan appeared and Kite tried to Data Drain him, but Haseo got caught in the middle and was hit instead, reducing him to level one. Azure Kite quickly got over this, not really caring about the PKK, and continued his search for Ovan. After a trip to the mansion and some wily off-screen adventures, Kite finally meets Haseo again when they both arrive at the same AIDA signal. Haseo, still believing Kite to be Tri-Edge and now armed with the powerful AI Skeith, attacks Kite. Kite manages to hold his own in battle, but is soon forced into his Avatar form, the Azure Flame God. Haseo defeats Kite with Skeith's power and Data Drains him, shattering the AI's data. Kite survives, however, and his body is restored using a large magic Internet coffin of some sort. Entranceway history Relationships *Beast Boy: Description of relationship. *Terra: Description of relationship. *Vexen: Description of relationship. *Saix: Description of relationship. *Arland: Description of relationship. *Mirror Vexen: Description of relationship. *Mirror Beast Boy: Description of relationship. *Mirror Azure Kite: Description of relationship. External links *.hack//Wiki *Logs Category:Characters Category:.hack//